Forever and More
by Erika The Witch
Summary: When the White Fang turned into a terrorist organization, Blake and Ruby decided it was time to leave. With nothing but their weapons, clothes, and each other, they decide that becoming huntresses is the best thing to do. It's time to be a hero! Ohhhh Yeeeaaaah.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Blake's PoV**

"Over here! Don't let them escape!" the crushing of underbrush signaled how close their pursuers were. Their shadows cast in front of them from the searching lights behind them.

They were almost there, almost in the clear, almost free of this terrorist organization. Ever since the White Fang partnered up with a faceless crime crew, their acts to gain equality have become dirtier and dirtier. Somewhere along the way, the dream of equality had been set aside. In its place was greed and hatred. Hatred for anything not White Fang. And that's not why these two joined. That's why these two are currently risking it all to escape. Together.

 _The lights were getting brighter! They were catching up to them! Any second now they'll be upon us! Any second now! Faster! Faster! Fas-_ the world became dirt and decomposing leaves. Her foot had gotten caught in a surfaced root of a young oak tree. It's over for her. Someone was picking her up. Gentle hands crudely dusted her off. They grabbed her and pushed her onward. "Go! I'll be right there!" they said. They promised. And numbly, I believed her. My legs carried me away while my brain stood frozen.

* * *

 **3rd Person PoV**

Whirling weapon from her back, she stood ready. Ready to protect her friend and ready to buy her some time to escape.

"Stand down! We have you outnumbered!" following the command, weapons raised and readied themselves.

Daring to glance behind her, the disappearing figure of her partner brought a smile to her own lips. _Any moment now, she'll be free, I just need to buy her that time._ "Hey, wanna see a magic trick?"

"Shut up! Get on the ground!" that annoying, commanding voice must be the leader.

"Aw, don't be like that, after all, like you said, I'm outnumbered. Would it make you feel better if I put my weapon away?"

"...yes. Put it away, but no funny buisness."

Twirling between her hands, the high caliber sniper-scythe folded shut and into a neat little rectangle. "Better?"

"Yes. Now hands behind your head." sweat was running down his face behind the mask. _What's she up to_.

She lowered herself onto the damp dirt and placed her hands behind her head. "About that magic trick."

"You," He signaled to a deer faunus with his head, "Cuff her, but be careful."

With a gulp, the fawn-us (haha jokes) made his way behind the kneeling girl. Pulling the handcuffs from his belt, he unlinked them. Hesitantly, he put one ring on her. The clinking of metal sliding tighter and tighter filled the suffocating night air.

"Magic!" she jumped to her feet. With a flick of her cuffed hand, the restraining tool came undone. It twirled around and latched onto the stunned faunus behind her. Spinning on her heel, she faced him. She tucked the other loop into his belt and latched it tight. Flipping over his back, she shouted, "Don't shoot your teammate!" she tucked into a roll. Coming out of it, she kicked her feet into the man's rear sending him towards his recovering companions. She didn't stick around to see what would happen, in a whirlwind of rose petals, she disappeared.

* * *

 **Blake's PoV**

I waited anxiously. _She said she would he right behind me. Maybe I should go back._ Before I could do anything I would regret, she burst through the treeline, rose petals trailing behind her. Relief flooded through my veins. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Come on, I got bought us a bit of time, our ride is just over this hill. Just keep your head down if they start shooting."

I nodded and we took off up the hill. It wasn't long after that the powerful lights began searching the hillside for us, and it wasn't long after that when the bullets embedded themselves in the dirt next to us. _Almost there. Almost to the top._ I sensed rather than knew a bullet was coming right for me. We were almost to the peak. It was a kill shot. Just a few more steps. Any second now. We were on top of the hill. A force tackled me to the ground. A body and I rolled downward for a bit before ultimately turning to the side and stopping. Ruby was the first to stand up, one hand clutching her side, the other offered to me. _She took it for me._ I didn't have any time to think anymore on the matter as she pulled me to my feet and we began awkwardly shambling down the hill at a dangerous pace. Halfway down, an engine roared to life at the foot of the hill, it's lights shining down the road. _Salvation._ Ruby was slowly falling behind. We are just a leap away. I reached back and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry." I yanked her forward and we tumbled down the rest of the way.

The door to the van slammed open. Two silhouettes grabbed us and helped us in. The stress finally got to me. Ruby with mud and leaves in her hair and clothes, holding her bleeding side, was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

/Testing the water's with this, so let me know what you think, ok? tand thanks for readin'!


	2. Chapter 2

Blake's PoV

"We don't know anything about them, it could just be the White Fang rooting out deserters…" her eyes fell to the floor, her voice barely above a whisper when she said, "like us."

My heart sunk, she has a fair point. This sort of treachery seems like something this new, vile, White Fang would do. "It's our only hope. We either try and die or stay and disregard everything we believe in. We both know that that is worse than death."

She looked back up at me, a determined look in her eyes. I wasn't expecting such conviction. "You're right! Let's do this. Besides, as long as I'm with you, I can do anything!" she gave an innocent smile. It was so bright, so pure. I will protect that smile. Protect her. Not out of love, lust, or any other reason besides the fact that that smile reminds me that there is goodness in the world.

* * *

Still Blake's PoV

My eyes opened like an ungreased garage door. My body ached; my calves, my arms, but I was warm, and surrounded by softness. I looked to my right, there was a bed, probably identical to mine. It had a black blanket and a large lump beneath it stretching from the head and thinning out towards the foot of the bed. Probably Ruby, she must be exhausted, and understandably so; she held off our pursuers while I ran… again. That seems to be the only thing I'm good for. A sigh escaped my lips."I'm sorry, Ruby." my voice a whisper.

The door to our room opened and a man with a cane entered. He had circular glasses on his nose and white, messy hair. Behind him was a woman with blonde hair pulled to one side and trailing down her back. She, too had glasses.

The man spoke first, "You must be hungry. I'll have some food brought up for you." Instinctively, my eyes narrowed in suspicion. He smiled a nice, friendly smile, "Right, I'm Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon Academy. I was the one who talked with you through the messenger." I relaxed.

I tried to find my voice to thank him, but it evaded me. Instead, he continued. "I don't want to bring it up now, but soon, the White Fang, that is. For now, let's focus on getting you both patched up. Your friend was hit by one of the bullets, she's alright though. Nothing serious. If it had been a bit higher, it would be. Instead, she just suffered a broken rib and muscle damage. We gave her some painkillers and she was out. You two must have had quite the escapade." I only shook my head. She saved me, again. My debt to her only increases. She's so selfless and serving, it's hard to do anything to repay her.

My stomach growled and I gave a sheepish smile. Ozpin stood up, "I'll send some food to your room. We'll finish our chat later." and they left.

It wasn't long until food showed up. Two plates overflowing with such delicious food. Pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, apple and orange slices; much better than the dull rations we were served before. Despite how appetizing the food looked, I resisted digging in without Ruby. Afterall, she's the reason I'm here. Luckily for me, the smells must have awakened her because she shot up with a glint in her eyes. Only to wince from the action. "Good morning, sleep well?" I asked.

She gave a small grin, "Mmm-hmm, I was given these pills and the pain went away. After that, I slept like a log. This looks so good! Can… can I have some?" her eyes softened and the rest of her visage as well. The puppy dog expression. Something that even a Grimm would fall victim to.

"This one is yours. I didn't want to eat without you." I handed her one of the identical plates. She lit up again, her thoughts and feelings are so openly expressed, unlike mine. She's so easy to read…. It's pleasant.

"Ohhh, thank you Blake! If I could, I would totally hug you right now, but I was told not to do anything to… what did they say? Extr- extra- extraterrestrial? No, that wasn't it." Her happy expressions gave way to deep thought ones.

"Strenuous?" I offered. Again, she brightened up. Changing so quickly would be exhausting for me. I'm glad it isn't for her.

"Yeah! Something about stitches and whatever. Anyways, let's eat! I'm staaarving."

* * *

Blake's PoV

After telling all they know about the White Fang's movement, the air hung silent. Perhaps they were disappointed we didn't know more, but to be fair, this kinda just sprung up.

"Thank you Ms. Belladonna… do you have a place to go? To stay that is safe from the White Fang?"

"None comes to mind. Ruby, how about you?" she looked up at me, her face stuffed with cookies, some crumbs and chocolate smudged around her cheeks.

"Patch. I'd grather stay heah though." Her mouth filled with cookies. Glynda frowned at her poor manners, but her eyes glimmered with a tint of happiness.

"You could join Beacon. We're always looking for formidable huntresses and hunters, and from what I can tell, you two have the makings." Ozpin offered a mysterious smirk.

For a minute I sat in silence, mulling over my options. This was our best bet. "Ruby? Are you ok with that?"

"Mmmhmm, so long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we go!" She gave a cheery smile. Crumbs and chocolate still there, but it seemed so fitting to the image of innocence. Her words made me blush, she is so pure. She just says what she means.

"Excellent." This time his grin was genuine, even the hard Gynda had a somewhat happy expression.

* * *

Weiss's PoV

The airship touched down. I let out a sigh of relief, it finally felt like I was free from my father. Rolling my bags behind me, I made my way around the campus. Others wandered about aimlessly or idly chatted amongst themselves. None seemed to notice her or fuss over it, at least openly. It was refreshing. A grin came about my lips as I continued my stroll. I wasn't paying too much attention, too busy fully experiencing this lack of shackles, which is probably why I tripped over some uneven pavement and was headed for the ground.

 _Oh no! My bags are full of dust and clothes! It's going to explode_! I brace myself for impact… I opened my eyes and was staring at the ground. Two arms were in the side of my vision. I looked up into a hooded face. A girl with silver eyes and a disarming smile stared back. She helped me to my feet. "Erm… thanks." I was experiencing a lot right now. The afterglow of freedom, the serenity of taking in Beacon, the anxiety of almost being blown up, the relief of being saved, and the awkwardness of being helped by a nice stranger. It was all so new, so overwhelming.

"Ruby, come on. The ceremony is about to start." a voice called her back. _So Ruby's her name. Red cloak and a red name… odd._

She looked over her shoulder towards the voice, "Coming!" her voice so happy, so cheery. She gave me one last grin before turning and walking towards a black haired girl with a bow on top of her head. Her happiness must be infectious because my smirk returned as I followed suite and made my way to the entrance ceremony.

* * *

Third person PoV

"I hope you all have your landing strategy!" Ozpin pulled a lever and the students were launched into the Emerald Forest one-by-one. _This never gets old_ , he took a sip from his mug as the tiny figures disappeared into the thicket of trees.

* * *

 **Yang's PoV**

For a moment, I thought I saw my sister before we were launched. I mean, who else wears a red cloak? It's not the most fashionable thing to wear, after all. Shaking my head, I jogged what I believed was East to get a relic. _Hopefully I'll just meet my partn-_

A girl with black hair and a bow casually walked in front of me, heading at a perpendicular angle to my own. We both stopped and made eye contact. Seconds passed as we just stared at each other. Slowly, a smile broke out across my features. "Guess that means we're partners. My name's Yang." I walked up to her and offered my hand. She stared at it for a moment before accepting it.

"Blake." _not much of a talker. Oh well_. I mentally shrugged.

"Do you want to lead the way? I'm a bit turned around."

She simply nodded and we walked in silence. _I hope we get along at least._

* * *

 **Weiss's PoV**

After landing, I took a moment to survey the area. It seemed clear of Grimm. Standing up, I headed forward. A shot rang out behind me. I jumped forward and spun around, holding Mynestar at the ready. Disintegrating a meter behind me was a large snake Grimm. _I didn't even sense it!_ The bushes to my left shuffled. I turned to face them, gripping my foil tightly. A familiar red figure came into view, hood still drawn. She didn't look at me, but looked forward.

"Do you want to be partners?" she was still not looking at me.

I was a bit surprised, she was **asking** to be partners and was making sure that we wouldn't be if I declined. _How thoughtful. I'd really like to be with Pyrrha so we can form an ultimate duo, but this Ruby girl doesn't seem so bad. I mean she's saved me twice already._ "Sure."

She still didn't look at me. "Are you certain?"

"... yes." After a moment, she turned and faced me. Our eyes met and sealed the deal. That smile from earlier appeared. It was pleasant.

"I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." She walked towards me.

"Weiss Schnee, the pleasure is mine." I extended my hand, it was a bit flat, but before I could make any corrections, she placed her hand on top of mine, fingers curled inward. I looked to her and she looked back expectantly. For a moment we were both confused.

She quickly removed her hand and cleared her throat, "Uh… heh heh… sorry about that. Anyways, I'll follow you." I just nodded and took the lead. _That was strange._

* * *

 **Third Person PoV**

Crashing into the clearing was an Ursa. It was stumbling and roaring in frustration before ultimately collapsing. An orange haired girl with a comically large hammer was on its back, a huge grin on her face. Catching up to the Grimm rider was a guy who had black hair with a pink/purple streak. "Nora," He gulped in some air, "Please don't do that again."

That entrance was much cooler than Blake and Yang's, who just walked into the clearing and grabbed their "relic."

Neither entrance stood in comparison to a screaming boy holding onto a Deathstalker's tail with a red-haired amazon girl running next to them. Surely no one could top that, right?

Wrong, plummeting from the sky was a red figure, a Nevermore flying above her, a white speck on its claws. The red one crashed into the ground, landing on her feet, a burst of air expanding in all directions from beneath her feet.

A scream filled the air as the white one made her ungraceful descent. "I got you!" The pale blonde boy sluggishly made his way over towards the falling girl, his arms bent at the elbow. He never got the chance to play at being a hero. The red girl leaped from her spot and caught the falling white girl. Rolling in the air and landing with Weiss in a princess carry. Ruby had maintained her hood the entire time, as well as a charming grin.

* * *

 **Blake's PoV**

I always figured Ruby was naturally a good fighter. Never having seen her in combat before, all I had to go by was my hunch. When she directed the 8 of us and orchestrated the elimination of the two monstrous Grimm, I was surprised. I mean, sure I thought she'd be a good **fighter** , but her being a good **leader**. Never crossed my mind.

After witnessing first-hand her adept leadership skills, I wasn't at all surprised when Ozpin called her to be the leader of team RWBY, which thankfully, we were on together. _Having a friendly face is always nice_.

Not everyone agreed that Ruby should be our leader, however. By everyone, I really mean Weiss Schnee. The daughter of the man who stood for everything I was against. Faunus slave labor, questionable business partners, etc. I don't mean to judge her based on her father, but I automatically have a disliking to her. She only deepens that feeling with her words and actions. Such as saying she should be the leader due to her history, academics, and exceptional skill. _You didn't lead us in killing the Nevermore and Deathstalker, though._ I just sighed, guess us faunus can't win them all… wait. _I don't think Weiss knows that Ruby and I are faunus. So her actions aren't based on race, she just believes she's better than everyone._ I don't know if that makes it better or worse. _Guess we'll see._

* * *

 **Yang's PoV**

It was Ruby! Not only that, we are on the same team! This is… this is totally cool! I see my little sis again, we get to work together, I get to see her grow up. Life couldn't be better.

Surprisingly enough, Ruby didn't have much stuff. If our room were to be broken down, it would be 30% furniture, 10% bathroom, 25% Weiss's stuff, 12% mine, 8% Blake's, 5% Ruby's, and 10% free space; which came after we manufactured some dangerous bunk beds. It seemed Ruby had 3 pairs of identical clothes, things for Crescent Rose, toiletries, and miscellaneous items. I'm not sure why, but it broke my heart.

I wonder how Ruby will do in classes. She always was smart, but she's still here early, and she was with the White Fang for awhile. Do they still educate their members? Probably shouldn't ask. I pulled Ruby aside, Weiss was organizing her stuff and Blake seemed to absorbed in a book. "Hey Rubes, are you going to tell them?" I wiggled my ears

She giggled, "I will, just not so soon."

"That's too bad, I really like them." She shrugged.

"Do you two know each other?" Weiss had finished and turned to face them.

"Ruby's my half-sister. We grew up together in Patch."

Weiss put a hand and her hip and shifted her weight to the opposite leg. "It seems I'm the only one who doesn't have any past connections with our leader."

Ruby sauntered up to her and gently rested her arms on the Ice Queen's shoulders, her hands limply locked behind the heiress's hair. An apologetic look so artistically painted on the leader's features. "Awww, I'm sorry Ms. Schnee. We can start to get to know each other now, ok?" she cocked her head slightly and gave a bright smile. I saw Weiss blush, Ruby didn't because her eyes were closed as part of that blinding smile of hers.

Weiss grumbled something, but I couldn't hear. Apparently Ruby didn't either, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that again, Ms. Schnee?"

"I said, 'just call me Weiss!' You dolt." Ruby had let go a while ago, Weiss turned her head and looked down slightly, pouting. _This is a great team._

* * *

 **Blake's PoV**

Ruby and I were close. Not to the point of dating, but we were close. It probably would never progress pass that because 1, I'm straight, and 2. I don't think she knows how to be in a relationship. It would be a crime to keep that beautiful smile all to one's self. I didn't want her to be with anybody else. If she did turn out to be into girls, then I would begrudgingly be ok with her dating Weiss. At least then I can still be with her, in a non-romantic or sexuality way. I just… I just want to protect that innocence, that purity. It saved me from myself all those years back, and it saved me again with Ozpin.

To say I was in love with her wouldn't be wrong. I do love her, just not in a "get in her pants" or "share last names" kind of way. I love the idea of her, the smile she has, the kindness and strength she possesses. They all just tally up to be the most ideal being. My love for her is more of a sisterly kind, or an admirer. Not of soul mates or **mmhmmhmm** partners.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

* * *

 **Yang's PoV**

We had all gotten our food and had sat down at a table. I was about to say something when a pained cry came from the other side of the room. Before I could so much as glance, Ruby was already there. I'm not sure what she said or did, but Cardin let go and apologized profusely before hurrying off. I then watched as Ruby gently rubbed the rabbit faunus's ears. To which, the flustered girl blushed and hugged Ruby before running off, her face a tomato.

"Who's that?" Weiss asked, it seemed there was a bit of ice in her tone today, but then again there rarely wasn't.

"The dude was Cardin, he has more muscle than brains. The girl, I think her name is Velvet. She's an upperclassman."

If this satisfied Weiss, I wouldn't know, she continued eating as though she hadn't asked anything.

I looked over at Blake. She seemed focus on where the 3 were despite Ruby not being there anymore. Her gaze looked as though she was replaying the events over and over again. Each pass, it seemed she got a little more tense. _Strange._

"Hey you guys, sorry. Um… what do we do after this? Is it class?"

Weiss perked up, she seemed a bit more lively now than a second ago, "Yes you dolt, we have two classes after this. Two in the morning two in the afternoon." She seemed rather proud of herself.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Weiss! You're so smart, thank you for helping me out, please care for me in the future as well." Ruby had bowed her head with her plea and raised it with a brilliant smile at the end. It was blinding.

Weiss's mouth open and closed several times before she just gave a "humph" and resumed eating. I snickered, _seems she isn't used to being so praised._

Returning to Blake, "Hey Blake." She looked up at me. I leaned in over the table, she did the same. "So uh… do you like my sister?" on the inside, I smirked. Maybe she'll have a fun reaction and I can tease her a bit since she's so quiet.

"I love her in a friendly manner, not romantic, not sexual." Her response was cool and composed. It left me dumbfounded.

Her amber eyes flicked over to the energetic Ruby talking with the icy Weiss. A smile graced her lips. She looked back to me, "Cat got your tongue?"

I grinned back. _Ruby seems to bring out the best in her. She tends to do that._

* * *

 **Weiss's PoV**

If I were to be completely honest, Ruby… Ruby has become, perhaps, my friend. The first I've had. And while it is weird that she always has her cloak and hood up, I appreciate that she's considerate and protecting. She takes others' interests into account when she takes action; in the Emerald Forest, she **asked** if I wanted to be partners. Albeit, she **didn't** ask when she had us hitch a ride on that Nevermore, but it was effective in finding the relics, so I'll give that to her.

I sighed, perhaps calling her a friend so soon is too much. I barely know her, after all. Yet, she seems so trustworthy, so… so… reliable.

"Hey, Weiss, if it's not too much to ask, could you help me with this problem?" She looked at me patiently.

"I suppose." I wasn't getting much of my own work done anyway. I was almost finished, but had gotten rather distracted.

"Thank you very much. I'm so happy we're partners, you're very reliable and patient with me." She gave me a slight bow with her words as she stood up and moved herself over with her paper.

I was a bit caught off guard with her honesty and formality. She seems to have two modes, her loving, charismatic, upbeat, easy going one; and her serious, calculating, analytical, calm one. Both serves their purposes well. I couldn't help but smile, she's a bit strange, but she's honest and straightforward, "It's what partners are supposed to do, right?"

She gave me a smile, her eyes closed and she tilted her head as she flashed me a toothy grin.

She's also very expressive. It's never hard to guess how she's feeling.

Placing the paper on the table, next to my own, she pointed at the one she mentioned having problems with, it was a bit of a tricky question, she's smarter than she lets on, I only had to explain a bit of it before she got it.

"Thank you for your patience and assistance." After standing up she bowed her head and walked back over to her own space.

I simply nodded my head in acknowledgement. It felt nice to be truly appreciated, wanted, praised; as foreign as the feeling is, it was pleasant. Smirking, I returned to my own work.

* * *

Blake's PoV

"Ruby!" my voice was strained, coarse. I watched helplessly in slowed perspective as the claws tore through her. Her body fell to the earth with a thud. Her eyes wide, her breathing quick and labored.

Pulling my eyes away from my downed leader, "Aahh!" I swung my Gambol Shroud in a rising crescent slash. It howled and toppled backwards and began disintegrating.

Kneeling down next to Ruby, I could see the damage. Three long, deep gashes across from her chest to her side. Blood poured easily from the cuts. She was coughing and trying her hardest to catch her breath. "Ruby. Ruby! Stay with me. Help is coming. Help is coming, Ruby! Just hold on!"

"Blake… I'm cold. I'm scared." Her voice was so weak. I clutched her hand, trying so hard not to let my tears fall.

"Shh. Save your strength. They're coming, help is coming just hold on." Her lip quivered and her eyes got a far away look.

"I'm… I'm going to die. I'm going to die, aren't I." it wasn't a question.

"Don't say that! We'll get you out of this. You'll get through this, you're strong." I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. My face scrunched up as I tried in vain to hold the tears back.

I could hear the shoutings of help arriving. Paramedics and evacuation. "It… it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm warm, so warm. I-I… I just need to close my eyes. They're so heavy." Her grip was getting loose.

"No!" I shook myself forward vehemently. "Don't sleep Ruby. Don't sleep. They're here! Look! They're right there. Just-just hold on." my voice cracked. I clung tighter.

"So… heavy." Her eyes drifted.

"No, no, no! Stay with me! Don't leave me! Not yet! We're supposed to be together forever, Remember! You promised the first day we met in the White Fang. That you'd be by my side and I by yours forever and more." The tears poured so openly, so freely down my face.

"Goodbye, Blake." She coughed. "I can't… I can't keep them open any longer." Her eyes closed, her voice was just a breath, "I'm sorry. I love you." Her hand slipped from mine, limp.

"No! Ruby! Come on!" I shook her harshly. "Wake up! Come on! Come on!"

I wept openly. The paramedics finally arrived, but it was too late, she was gone. Died protecting us as she always does.

I woke with a start. I shot up straight, breathing rapidly. My face was wet, I had been crying.

Arms wrapped around me. "Shhh-shhh-shh. It was just a dream. Just a dream." I hugged the arms and silently cried into them. "I'm here. I'm still here. Shh…"

Only Ruby had ever seen me weak like this. She'd always comfort me. Her embrace was such a security. My sobs died down.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Again. Again. My crying stopped. We sat in silence for a bit. Just our breathing and our companions' filling the still night.

Swallowing, I spoke, "You died and I couldn't protect you. You saved me, like you always do, and I-I was helpless to do the same." I felt her arms tighten around me.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm here, I'm okay." I looked up at her, my amber eyes gleaming in the moonlight. I could easily make out her face, she had a easing look, she knew I could see her.

We sat in silence for a what seemed to be hours. My eyes felt heavy. My body fell back onto my bed. She didn't leave me. Instead, she crawled in and leaned against the backboard. Her hands gently lifted my head onto her lap. Gentle fingers ran their way through my air, stopping at the ends and then her hand would gingerly ride up my shoulder before running through my hair again. It was soothing. Her light breathing and tender care lulled me to sleep.

* * *

 **Weiss's PoV**

With a yawn and a stretch, I sat up. I blinked the sleep from my eyes as much as I could. Sighing, I mentally prepared myself for the day ahead of me. Eyeing the bathroom, I saw that it was unoccupied. _Waking early has its perks._ Throwing my covers aside, I stepped out into the colder air. I didn't get very far in my trek when something very red caught my eye on **Blake's** bed. It's a surprise I hadn't noticed earlier. Leaning against the backboard of the assassin's bed, eyes closed and with one arm resting around the owner of the bed, Ruby slept. It couldn't be comfortable. She was sleeping at almost a 90 degree angle with Blake's head in her lap. It seems the dolt had fallen asleep while comforting or cuddling the other. _Are they… are they like, together_ _ **together?**_ It would make sense, they seemed to have a deep connection with one another and here they were shamelessly snuggled up. _It's none of my concern_. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I resumed my task of heading to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Weiss. Are you an early riser?" I stopped again, at this rate I'll never make it to the bathroom. Silently, I let out a huff and turned to face my partner and leader.

"Good morning, and yes. I am an early riser." Despite having slept poorly, Ruby didn't seem exhausted.

She just offered me a nice smile and delicately removes herself from Blake. "Sorry for stopping you."

I gave a nod and finally entered the bathroom. The thought of the two cuddled up together invaded my thoughts. _Why do I care so much?_ I locked the door and turned on the shower.

* * *

 **Third person PoV**

Yang was the next to wake up. Despite her usual upbeat attitude, she wasn't a morning person. She sat in bed for nearly 10 minutes before she seemed to start functioning. Like a slow computer doing its diagnostics and booting up.

Blake still appeared to be lost in the land of dreams, having moved very little all morning.

Weiss had gotten out of her shower some time ago and was working on drying her hair.

Ruby sat at a desk going over her answers for the work assigned. "Hey. Weiss, would you mind if I compared my answers to yours?"

"I don't care." Her icy tone hindered Ruby not. The leader just smiled to herself at the cold attitude of her partner and team member.

"Hey, Rubes, are you showering next, or can I?" Yang rubbed her left eye, attempting to remove the traces of slumber from it.

"You can go first, I'm busy." Ruby was studiously looking between her papers and Weiss's. Occasionally she would make a note on hers if their answers were different.

Yang lumbered over to the bathroom, still occupied by the heiress. "Can I squeeze by you real quick?"

Weiss scooted forward into the counter.

"Thanks." Yang turned the knob on the shower and stuck her hand in. She adjusted the handle accordingly until she found the ideal temperature. With a small grin of success and began disrobing.

Weiss gave a sharp gasp, "What are you **doing!** " Yang stopped her stripping. She stood for a moment, frozen.

"Oh right, prim and proper heiress. Just don't look?" she resumed her actions.

Weiss rolled her eyes and scoffed before storming out of the room. "I can't believe her. That's so uncouth! It's shameless and just wrong!"

Ruby giggled and turned her attention to Weiss. "I'm sorry about her actions, and thank you letting me compare. It helped me tons. Sorry for being such a burden on you, I hope I can quickly get caught up so as to not dishonor and slow down our team." She have a full smile, her eyes happily shut and her head slightly tilted.

Weiss opened and closed her mouth several times. Words weren't coming out. Her lips pursed and she settled an giving a curt nod. She seems to have trouble communicating with the younger girl.

Ruby frowned at the heiress's reaction and turned back towards her papers. She placed them neatly to the side and pulled her scroll out to check the time. Making her way over to the sleeping member's bed, she bent over beside the bed. Gently placing her hand on the sleeping girl, she shook her; light, careful quakes. "Blake, it's time to get up."

Begrudgingly, the Belladonna opened her eyes. Looking up at the Rose, she studied her features. She frowned, "Sorry for making you stay with me."

"You didn't. I stayed by choice because I like you. We're friends, and I'll do everything I can to help you, Weiss, and Yang. Not just because it's my responsibility as leader, but because I love each of you and want to help you. Now come on, you're up next for the shower, and then we'll go get breakfast, ok?"

Blake's expression shifted to a happier one. "Ok." A smile graced her lips.

Weiss watched the exchange. Hearing Ruby say she loves her, loves her team, made the Ice Queen feel strange. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, just foreign. Afterall, they had only known each other for a short time and to say such a strong, committing declaration caught her off guard. To love so openly, so freely, it was bizarre to her, yet… she liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake's PoV

I don't remember feeling like this when she told me she loves me. We've been together for so long, she's probably told me a thousand times. It's just how she is very loving, very loyal. All the times before, I was simply happy to hear her say those words, but now… this last time, I… I feel **fluttery**. My heart is tickled and my stomach is flying. It seems like my mind can't stop replaying those few moments, over and over… and over. I leaned against the tiled wall of the shower, letting the warm water wash over me. "I'm so confused." Why do I feel like this all of a sudden? What changed?

"Blake? Are you ok in there?" A voice filled with honey and concern. It gave me goosebumps despite the hot water that trickled down my body. It was Ruby. Sweet, sweet Ruby.

The butterflies in her stomach grew furious and the feathers in her heart brushed violently against her. Last night, she remembered the scent of her leader so close to her. The warmth that hugged her near. And now… this easing water… it suddenly got very, very hot. While the temperature itself hadn't changed, it felt scalding. All because of a simple thought: I wished that the warm caress across my skin, was Ruby's hands.

 _Ahhh! Stop, stop, stop! This doesn't make any sense! I just wanted to protect her innocence, her smile… but now. Now I just want_ _ **her.**_ _I can't efficiently protect her if I'm thinking like this._ Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed. She had to get out of the shower! All she could imagine was the gentle touches of Ruby instead of water. Slamming the water off, she threw the curtain aside and stepped out into the bathroom, wrapping a towel around herself to dry off. She stared at the foggy mirror, just barely able to make out her own reflection. _You could be with her. There's no harm in that. We both know that's what you_ _ **really**_ _want. Always wanted._ What? No, no, I just wanted to that purity in her. _Nah, you would happily take her_ _ **purity.**_ _Hot breath on an intimate night. On top of her-_ Ahhh! Stop! I can't take it! Her heart was pounding like drums in a line. Her cheeks rivaled a crimson sun. She had to support herself on the marble counter top of the sink because her legs were hot and weak. _Whaaaatever. You've always had these feelings, and now that you're safe; she's safe, they finally surface. You're no longer so preoccupied with "protecting" her._ I looked at herself in the mirror, the condensation from her steamy shower being mostly cleared away.

"We'll head on out without you. Don't take too long or you'll get a stomach ache at breakfast." Yang. Her partner. And Ruby's sister. _Why does it always come back to Ruby?_

The door closed. I let out a sigh, I have to get going. They're gone, don't want to keep them waiting too long. Knowing Ruby, she'll probably start worrying if I'm not there in ten minutes. A smile graced my lips. _Ah, Ruby._ I looked to the toilet seat, my smile shattered. I had forgotten to bring clothes! Wait… that's not a problem, they all left. Besides, I have a towel around me.

I opened up the bathroom door. I blinked. The room was really red. Wait.

Ruby turned around. She had the biggest, brightest smile. If I weren't so caught up in processing, I probably would have reacted fast enough to avoid it. But it was too late. She had already snared me in her blinding smile.

"Blake! I waited for you, just in case. We are new this place, so let's stick together, ok?" With smile still in place, she tilted her head slightly to one side with her eyes closed.

My brain finally caught up. "R-ruby! What, what are you doing here? I thought you left!"

She tilted her head to the other side, her face in a comical expression of confusion. "I was waiting for you. Besides, you forgot your clothes on the bed. Here you go!" She offered me my own folded clothes. "I have to shower anyway." Her face shifted to an almost begging expression, "Will you wait for me?" I've been had.

All I could do was nod. "Thanks Blake! You're so cool! I love you! Don't worry, I'll be fast." She sped past me, rose petals lazily falling through the air. There it was again. Those three words. Despite the embarrassment, I grinned as I got dressed.

* * *

 **Third person**

"Hello! May we sit here? With you lovely lot?" It was a chipper voice, if it were defined by a scenery, there would definitely be rainbows, sunshine, and gumdrops.

"Uhhh… sure." Jaune quickly looked at his teammates for their input. "I mean yeah, of course."

"Thanks!" Ruby sat her tray down before plopping into her seat. "My name's Ruby Rose! I'm leader of team RWBY! I don't know if you remember me, but we killed that Deathstalker and Nevermore together during that initiation thing." Her silver eyes were so full of mirth. She took a bite from her french toast.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty amazing by the way. My name's Jaune, I somehow became leader of team JNPR."

"And I'm Nora! This is Ren," she leaned in and used her hand as a shield as if to block her next grumbling statement. "He doesn't talk much." She fell back into her normal position. "We've been together for a long time. Well. Not together **together**. I mean more like a together i-"

"Nora." Ren silenced her with just her name. There was no negative emotions from either of them.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Hello again."

"Wait… like, the cereal girl? That Pyrrha?" Ruby looked starstruck. Weiss facepalmed.

"Yes. That's me." Pyrrha gave a humble vibe.

"Omigosh! I always thought you were so pretty! I mean, I still do, but I mean, you looked good on a tasty cereal. Y'know?"

Pyrrha giggled. Jaune seemed to sympathize with Ruby.

"Ah, right. These are my friends. I love them. I'll let them introduce themselves."

Leave it to the bruiser to break the ice. "Yo, I'm Yang. Ruby's my little sister," She narrowed her eyes at Jaune. "She's exclusively into girls." Jaune gulped.

"Yaaang," Ruby whined. "Why is that always included in your opening statement?"

"Because Ruby, if they don't accept the that about you, then they can shove off." Big sister in all things Ruby.

"My name is Weiss, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Her tone was nothing but neutral. She is rather cold by nature, after all.

"I'm Blake." That was her entire statement. As if Weiss's wasn't short enough.

"Let's all be friends!" Ruby leaned over and vigorously shook each member of JNPR's hand.

Everyone except Nora seemed thrown by the openness and energy of the red girl. "Yes! Let's be the best of friends!" They seem to get along dangerously fine.

"Uhm… if I may. You know, one friend to another. What did you mean when you said you love your friends?" Jaune seemed nervous about the answer.

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "I mean, I love them. Like, you know. Love? Don't you love your friends?"

On the inside, Pyrrha waited for Jaune's answer in apprehension. "I mean, I guess."

"It's simple. I love my team, they're my friends, and now that we're friends I love you all too!" Ruby happily chewed on another bite of syrup-soaked French toast. Everyone stared at the hooded girl with the same thought on their minds, _So pure._

* * *

 **Blake's PoV**

At the start of our schooling, I thought Ruby was working hard to get caught up, prove herself. Now… now I think she's just trying her best because that's what she does. She'll compare her answers to all of ours and even JNPR's on occasion. If she didn't understand something, and her organized notes couldn't help her, she'd immediately ask for help. There was no, "lone wolf." in her, well, aside from her faunus heritage, that is.

I couldn't help my eyes wandering. They stole over to the studious girl in a red cloak. She was so enraptured with her assignments, it was encouraging. She may not realize it, but by her doing her best, she makes others try harder too. A natural born leader. I stopped myself there before I went on too much of a tangent about all the good things about Ruby.

* * *

 **Weiss PoV**

I had completed my assignments quite some time ago. No surprise. That dolt still wasn't finished. What was Ozpin thinking when her put this younger girl in charge?

"Hey Ms. Schn- I mean, Weiss. I'm done with my assignments. Can I cross compare with yours. Her head peeked over the side of the dangerous platform deemed a bed. Her head was upside down and just her eyes were visible. Her cloak was still drawn up over her head, a gap presented itself between the cap and her head. It was too dark and her hair was too black for me to see what she could possibly be hiding.

"Sure." I scoffed and handed my papers over.

"Thanks Weiss, you're the best!" Her head disappeared. Just in time too. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. She was always so sincere. Her kindness… it made me feel so-so… warm.

"Here you go, thanks again. Sorry for being a burden like this." I grabbed my papers from her upside-down hand.

"You're done already?" I raised a brow.

"My semblance is speed. That applies to everything. If it can go slow, I can have it go fast." She wasn't bragging, just giving the facts it seems. Another thing I found myself liking about her, the humble attitude to go along with the caring one. A smile creased my features, I couldn't help it.

* * *

 **Third person**

"You know, I've only ever seen Ruby with her hood up, and now that I think about it, Blake always had her bow on, too." Weiss seemed to be thinking about as to why that is.

"Well, you always have your hair in the side ponytail." Yang offered, attempting to diffuse Weiss before she got into questioning.

It worked. "Yeah, guess you're right. Still, doesn't Ruby get hot having her cloak on all the time?"

"Probably, but that means a lot to her, so the discomfort must not mean much."

"- what do you think?" The end of Ruby's question was heard as she followed Blake into the room.

"I think that a beowulf would win against an Ursa because it's faster." Blake humored her leader, a small smile on her lips.

"Hmmm…. Yeah, me too." She looked up into amber eyes, a close eyed grin given to the cat faunus.

Blake's own smile grew. "Weiss!" Ruby suddenly whirled her attention to the heiress.

Weiss stared at the girl expectantly. Her sudden outburst was a surprise, but this girl seemed full of surprises. "I missed you!" Ruby ran and hugged the girl. There was a small bump moving across the back of her cloak. Yang and Blake exchanged mirthful glances.

"Ok, ok." Weiss pushed Ruby down and away. "Jeez. You were gone for like, 10 minutes."

Ruby simply grinned at her partner. On the inside, Weiss was warmed by the girl's actions and words. They made her happy, wanted, loved. Something she only experienced rarely and briefly at home.

Ruby's head shot up and she froze for a second. "Yang!" She tackled her sister. "I missed you!"

Yang stood up and set Ruby down. She turned towards her partner and whispered, "What happened? She's in less control than usual. Is she hyper or something?"

"A bunch of girls gave her candy. I tried to stop her, but, well… you know how she is." Blake shook her head with a smirk.

"Yeah… especially if they were pretty and said she was cute. She'd do anything. Still, it's a bit strange for strangers to just give her candy like that. I mean, she hadn't even been here for two months."

"Guess word spreads quickly. She did kill that Nevermore and lead us in killing both this big Grimm, surely word got around. Besides, she's also 2 years early, but she's doing exceptionally well in classes. She's bound to draw attention to herself." Yang nodded in agreement.

A devilish glitter shimmered in lilac eyes. "Hey Blake." Blake gulped.

"Yes, Yang?" She watched cautiously as her partner neared the energetic leader talking vividly with Weiss.

"Ruby bomb!" Yang's hand grabbed the collar of Ruby's cloak and threw her at Blake.

"Ahhh!" The two collided. Luckily, no one was hurt, but now Ruby lay atop Blake in a rather awkward position. "Er… Hi Ruby." Blake averted her gaze, a blush rising.

"Blake!" Ruby snuggled into the cat faunus. "You're so nice and cuddly." She let out a content sigh.

Blake stiffened, she silently screamed. Her eyes creaked over to her partner, anger, and help were part of the silent message she wanted to send. If only the Blonde weren't taking pictures! Blake didn't want to squirm and free herself for two reasons, it might hurt Ruby in whatever manner, emotional, physical, etc. And… she enjoyed the girl being so snuggled up to her. Even if it was due to a "drunken sugar state."

Weiss looked at the two. She let out a quick breath of air in amusement before turning to her homework.

Yang put down her scroll and walked over to the entangled girls on the floor. She was just reaching down to pick Ruby up when she froze. There was the soft sounds of sleep coming from the red mass on top of her partner. She looked at Blake, then at the crashed Ruby, back to Blake. "Sorry Blake, but it'd be a crime to wake something so cute up, y'know. It's like when a kitten or a puppy falls asleep on your lap, that's it. That's your life now. If you get up or wake them up, you go to jail. That's just how it is."

"Not funny Xiao Long." Blake hissed at her partner. Yang laughed quietly.

"Alright fine. It's going to be like game of Operation though." Yang knelt down and gingerly slid her hands between the red she black duo.

Ruby stirred and woke up. She lifted her head and looked around. Looking down, she finally processed the situation. "Ah!" She was suddenly standing up to the side. "Sorry Blake. I guess I hit a candy coma or something." She rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

Blake stood up and dusted herself off. "It's ok Ruby," She gave a smile to the girl. "It wasn't your fault." Blake narrowed her eyes at the backing away brawler. "Yang."

"Ehheheh, I mean… we can- we can talk about this." She backed up. "It was in the name of science. I had to know and now I do." Blake didn't stop her advances. Yang hit the wall. "Worth!" Blake pounced on her.

* * *

 **Third person**

"What did you mean, 'in the name of science? What were you testing?" Blake turned her attention to her partner.

"I was seeing if you had the hots for Rubes. You totally do!" Yang chuckled as she blocked the book which was thrown at her.

"Whatever." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Not even a denial!" Yang had a cheeky grin.

"Blake!" Ruby burst through the door, a paper in her hands. "Look! I aced it! Are you proud of me!"

Blake stepped back at the sudden invasion. Indeed, on the test paper, there was a red "100/100" at the top. "Good job, Ruby." Blake smiled down at the girl. Her hand suddenly petting the leader over the hood. Before she could retract her hand, Ruby rubbed her head against it.

"Praise me more!" She grinned. Yang chortled.

"Weiss!" Ruby suddenly rushed to the door. "Look! Thanks to all your help and everyone, I got a perfect score!" Her silver eyes overflowing with joy.

Weiss leaned away from the girl suddenly in her space. "G-good job Ruby." She looked away, a light pink staining her cheeks.

"You're the best partner ever!" Ruby hugged the icy heiress tightly for a moment. A light bulb seemed to flick on in her mind. "You're the best team ever! Yang's the best big sister! And Blake's the best… waifu? I don't really know what that means. I saw it in one of her books, it seemed like a good thing so…" Ruby launched at Yang, who caught her in a twirl. The two sisters embraced tightly.

"You're certainly excited today." Yang set her down.

"Well duh, I did a good job thanks to my friends! I love them." Yang snorted.

"I know you do, but you know. Blake hasn't gotten a hug yet, I think you hurt her feelings." Ruby's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm so sorry Blake!" She pounced on the other girl. "I'm didn't mean it!" Ruby rubbed her cheek against the victim beneath her. "Please forgive me!"

Blake was silent. She couldn't take the overly affectionate actions from her crush.

Ruby misinterpreted her silence. "She hates!"

"Kiss her! It's the only way!" Yang jeered from behind. Weiss widened her eyes. She couldn't seriously be thinking about-

Ruby leaned down and planted a kiss on the stunned girl's lips. Yang keeled over in her laughing, Weiss was taking awhile to process just what it was she was looking at.

After what seemed an eternity, Ruby sat up onto her knees, straddling Blake. Her eyes full of purity and pleading. "Forgive me?"

Yang, wheezing through her laughing, "No, no. I think you need to do it one more time, just to be safe." To be honest, she didn't think her little sister would do it. Instead Ruby nodded her head vigorously and leaned back down. She placed her lips gently atop Blake's. Pretty soon, the feathery touch melted into a more passionate dance. Their lips meshed together in a wonderful tango.

Ruby dismounted Blake, both panting. Yang was recovering from her series of intense laughter. Blake narrowed her eyes at her partner. "Part of me wants to thank you, the other part wants to claw your esophagus out."

"Uhm… I choose number one." Yang snickered.

Ruby stood to the side, her head tilted in confusion. Her eyes reflecting the same. "Wait, so Blake does forgive me?"

"I was never upset with you Ruby. I don't think I could ever be." The last part meant for her ears alone, but the leader had **very** good hearing.

"Awwww, Blakey!" Ruby leapt and latched onto the cat faunus's back. "You're so nice to me. I love you." She let go and faced the other members of her team. "I love all of you."

"I love you too, Rubbles. Now why don't you and Weiss go celebrate your good score while Blake and I discuss… that."

"Ok!" Ruby used her semblance and locked her arm with the heiress's. "Can we get ice cream?" Ruby led her partner out of the room.

Her cuteness melted that icy heart of hers. "D-dolt. Let go of me." Her she made no move to free herself. She liked the contact. "Ice cream… I'm not sure if that's the best thing."

"Awww, come on Weiss. We're on a date now. I'm going to hold onto you and we're going to her some sweet treats, and do cute datey stuff. Like in the books and movies and manga."

 _D-date! Is that what this is!_ Weiss felt her heartbeat quicken. She had been on any dates with suitors her father had picked for her. This was the first one in which she felt, **something** on. All the others were boring and she didn't like the man to begin with, but this one. This one she felt she could enjoy. It hadn't even started and was already happy. She'd never admit that to Ruby.

/ Scene Change /

"I may have crossed the line on that one. I didn't think she would **actually** do it." Yang had her head bowed and her hands raised together in a pleading notion. "Forgive me!"

Blake stood in silence, her index and middle finger lightly touching her bottom lip.

"Blake?" Yang stood up. "What's wrong?" All comedic element gone.

"What? Oh nothing, it's just that… I want… more." She stared beyond the physical world.

Slowly, a smirk took place on Yang's features. "She was that good, huh?" Blake dumbly nodded. "Cat got your tongue." Amber eyes shot to her partner, a burning flame within. "Got it, no cat puns… for now."

"You did this to me. All I can think about is how soft her lips were. How warm it felt. The passion that burned in my heart. Ahhh!" She frantically messed up her hair and crouched down, hands tangled in her hair. "This isn't supposed to be happening!"

"What are you talking about? If course is, here look." Yang reached her hand beneath Blake's pillow and pulled out the _Ninjas of Love_ book. She flipped through the pages before settling on one in particular. "You already know the characters." Yang placed held the book in front of amber eyes. "See, this one is you." It was the typical austere character. "And this one is Ruby." She pointed at the cheery girl. The panels continued their little story, ending with a kiss initiated by the happy-go-lucky girl. "It's perfect."

"Give me that! How'd you know!" She snatched the book from her partner's hands.

Yang grinned. "It was just a lucky guess. I would be lying if I said I never thought you'd read girl x girl doujinshi. You're a closet yuri fanatic!"

Blake groaned and threw the book on her bed. Before she could even speak, Yang continued. "It's ok, I am too! I am a **major** siscon. Like, I dream of Ruby being all, 'Onee-chan, take a bath with me, onee-chan.' Heh heh heh." Blake blinked, she raised a brow.

"I never would have guessed." She crossed her arms and shifted to one leg.

"Oh yeah, I keep it under wraps real well. I'd die if anyone - especially Ruby - found out. There, now you have collateral. We good?" Yang held out her fist.

Blake grinned, "We're good." She bumped fists with her partner. "Seriously though, I'll fight you for her."

"It's on, Belladonna!" Then it dawned on both of them. **Weiss** was essentially on a date with **Ruby**. And it was their fault! More si Yang's than Blake's, but still! "You don't think-"

"That Weiss likes her too?" They locked eyes.

"Crap." in unison, they groaned.

/ Scene Change /

Weiss was indeed having a very good time. She was worried that her cold personality would hurt Ruby, in her defence, she didn't know how to express herself any other way.

Ruby had a dobble of ice cream on her cheek. How it got there was beyond the heiress, but she found it cute. To express her feelings on it, she scoffed. "You dolt, you got some on your cheek, come here." She licked the corner of a napkin and dabbed the sweet, cold "make up" off. Yes, she wasn't very good at kind words and romantic actions, but that didn't seem to hinder Ruby in the least.

"Thanks Weiss!" She grinned, it was a big, toothy smile with her eyes closed and head tilted slightly. It was one of her trademark looks, and it was like cupid shot the Ice Queen's heart every time she saw it.

"Wh-whatever." Another cold response. She believed there was a "weeb" term for her personality; "Tsundere." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the thought. Taking a bit of her own ice cream, she raised the cone to her mouth. An unruly kid rushed by, jarring Weiss's arm and causing her to smear strawberry ice cream all along her cheek.

"Now you got some too!" Weiss growled and reached for some napkins. "You helped me, let me clean you this time." Ruby scooted over to the heiress. Weiss should have known something was amiss; Ruby didn't have any napkins in her hand. "Hold still." it was a whisper, Weiss shivered.

A warm, wet… **thing** licked from her jaw to her zygomatic arch. Ruby was licking her! Weiss squirmed in her seat. She had half the mind to shove Ruby away, but it made her feel… strange. That seems to be the recurring feeling she gets when she's around her leader. A quickening in her heart and a flutter in her stomach. They were in public! Weiss struggled against herself. Her arm raising like an old creaky gear, she had to shove the girl away! But did she really want to? Of course! Well, maybe. It made her feel all hot and bothered, but in a pleasant way.

"All done." Ruby slid away. "It would be a waste, y'know?" Complete innocence. Weiss sighed on the inside, for many, many reasons.

 **I suck**

 **I know**

 **Write trash**

 **Look at my ships**

 **Look at how bad I am**


	4. Chapter 4

Pyrrha's PoV

I'm glad that there's another prodigy. It takes off the attention. A lot of it. She's simply… adorable, nobody could help but stare at her. Charming, innocent, kind, mysterious, she seems like the perfect male interest in a cliche romance novel.

 _ **Knock knock, knoknock knock**_ **.**

"I got it!" Nora, where does she get all her energy? "Helloo~oo?"

"Hi!" I sat up. Ruby.

"Ruby!" Nora put the girl in a bear hug.

"Nora!" She helplessly hugged back.

"Come in." My orange haired teammate stepped aside. For the life of me, I couldn't determine as to why my heartbeat quickened when I saw the red-cloaked girl enter.

"Thanks!" Skipping inside, she caused Nora to snicker. They got along so well. They have the same mentality it seems. I felt… envious? Jealous? Something unpleasant. "Ren! You're cool as always!"

Ren grinned, the smallest of smirks. "Ruby, you're uplifting as usual."

"Thanks!" Her head turned towards me. Things seemed to slow. The movement of her head seemed to take ages. Turning, turning. My heart raced. Mouth dry. Palms are sweaty (knees weak, arms are heavy). Silver eyes. Time was thrown back into gear abruptly. My breath taken from me. "Pyrrha! You're so pretty! Whenever I see you, I can't help but blush a little." She beamed. I choked.

"R-ruby. Thank you… you're cute." Smooth like a jagged stone.

"Thanks!" Jaune walked in, my savior.

"Hey, what's going on?" He looked around the room for an answer. Nora shrugged.

"Jaune!" She whirled around to face the blonde boy. I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're armor is… on fleek?"

Nora snorted, even Ren smirked. "I don't know what that means, but I heard some girls say it to each other and they were happy, so it must be good. Right?" so pure.

"Haha, thanks Ruby. So is your cloak."

I'll never tire of hearing, "Thanks!" That.

"What's up? You're always welcome here. Where's your team?"

"They said that they were making a secret game and that I couldn't hear about it! Can you believe that! I like games too!" She puffed her cheek out in frustration. Cute.

"Ah," He looked around the room for help. Sorry Jaune, you're on your own. "Well, um. Maybe - maybe you're the key to the game."

She perked up, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, well, maybe you're like the prize or the secret player or something. You know, like that." a gradual smile formed. Good job Jaune. Nora gave him a thumbs up.

"Me? A prize! Like money, or gold, or-or treasure! That's so nice! I'll have to thank them. That means that I'm the same level of preciousness as those things, right?" So bright, it was almost blinding.

"Y-yeah." You got this Jaune.

"Is it OK if I hang out here for awhile? They said I can't come back until they come get me or else I'd compromise the game."

"Of course!" Nora shoved Jaune out of the way. Rest in peace, Jaune. You did good. You deserve a rest. "We can play, and eat, and do all sorts of fun stuff!" They feed off each other's hyperness. The energy is expanding exponentially!

"Work, then play." Ren diffused it.

"Booo!" But Nora complied and plopped down to do her homework.

"Aw man. Hey Pyrrha, you're done with your homework." I've been spotted.

"Yes." Her smile was now fully directed and caused by me. It warmed my heart.

"Wanna hang out?!" Glittering silver eyes, expectant and happy demeanor, blinding smile, infectious joy. There's no way out.

"Let's go."

"Yay! You're the best!" arms like vipers wrapped around me, yet I felt happy.

* * *

 **Pyrrha's PoV**

I was being led around, well… everywhere. Ruby held my hand tightly and led me wherever her sporadic mind decided. I say sporadic because she bubbly told me about everything and anything. It was cute, I couldn't help but smile as she energetically led me about.

"- and I was all like, woah! What do you mean I have up dog. What's up dog? And they were all, 'haha, gottem'…. Hey Pyrrha, what is up dog?" _So pure._

"It's slang for how's it going or how are you."

"Ooooohhhhh… thanks Pyrrha, you're the best! You're so smart!" She turned her beaming smile towards me. I felt a blush rising to my face. One part because of her honest praise and two parts because she's just so darn adorable! I just wanted… no needed to hug her tight. I have to protect this sweet, innocent girl! "Mmm… I'm hungry now, wanna go eat?"

"I would love to." She looked at me with beautiful sparkling eyes if enjoyment and mirth. I… I'm so glad that they're directed at me and only me.

* * *

 ** **Blake's PoV****

I couldn't help but scrunch my face in displeasure. Ruby, **my** Ruby, had a harem. And she was so innocently unaware of it. I just want her to be **mine**. And **mine** alone. Which is why, I am currently and happily holding her close to me while she naps. Skipping ahead a few years and being the energetic puppy that she is, she needed time to recharge until she got used to it all. And that is something I will shamelessly abuse.

I wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close. I buried my head in her hood. A nap sounds nice…

"So… how many points did that get me?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one leg, naturally swaying my hip to the same side. A smirk across my features as I looked at the "scoreboard." Honestly, this whole thing is ridiculous. There were four names, mine, Yang's, Weiss's, and Pyrrha's. At the end of the year, whoever had the most points had the… opportunity to pursue Ruby without the others griping about it. Points are scored… well there's not really a way they're scored. It's just kind of a "feel-it-out," kinda thing.

"Hmm… I don't know. Like… 50?" Yang was twirling a marker in her hand.

As it stands, the only one with points right now, would be me. Since the whole game began after everyone had already essentially gone on a date with Ruby. Something I'm smug about. I'm in the lead by however many points.

"Perhaps 70 would be more appropriate. It was a comfortable nap, and close prolonged snuggling." Thank you Pyrrha. You're kind nature is a blessing to all of Remnant.

"Let's just call it 60." Weiss was colder than usual. Serves her right. I try not to hold her family name against her, but sometimes… sometimes it's just difficult.

"Alright, 60 it is." Yang popped the cap off the marker and wrote down the number under my name. She paused for a moment before snapping it back on. A challenging grin was spread across her face when she turned back around. "You're so going down."

This is stupid. We should really just let Ruby decide… but what if she doesn't-

"Hey guys, what's up?" The room froze. All eyes turned toward the adorable red-cloaked girl, a cookie in her hand. Her head tilted in question. A smudge of chocolate was on the corner of her mouth.

Weiss was the first to react. She kicked the small chalkboard's screen, flipping it to the switch-side.

Yang placed the marker down and stood in front of the board.

Pyrrha remained composed and simply gave sweet Ruby a smile.

As for me… I couldn't help but stare at the but of chocolate on her face. I'm not typically a fan of chocolate but… when there's more cherry than chocolate, then maybe that's something I wouldn't mind tasting… _wait! Stop it. Stop. You can't be thinking like that… why? Because your life- I left that life behind! This… this is my new life. And I'm happy with it! For once, I'm accepted, I have friends, and… and there's someone I want! Beyond family. I have… a purpose greater than surviving. She's a brilliant light that cleared my cloudy mind. I… I love her. I owe her… I love her._

"Oh nothing important. Just talking about you, our teams, that sort of thing." Pyrrha broke my thoughts.

"Oh, hmmm… well that sounds fun! Wait… u have homework!" I grinned as my puppy of a leader frantically dug out the sheets of paper from the classes that day. "Nooooo!" She finished her cookie and licked her fingers clean before dramatically falling onto all fours, her hood hiding her features.

She's entertaining to say the least. "Hmmm… if I can do it tomorrow I won't do it today!" her audience blinked several times.

"No you dolt." Weiss flicked her forehead. Do it now. I'll… I'll help you only if you're stuck. And I won't give you the answers! I… I just can't let my dolt of a partner fall behind…" Weiss couldn't meet her eyes. Well played Weiss…


	5. Chapter 5

**Yang's PoV**

"Look! Look! Yang, here!" it's hard to believe she's 15 with how adorable and innocent her behavior is.

"What's up, Rubes?" I blinked away the daydream and focused into reality. Gleaming silver eyes filled with unadulterated joy and pride stared at me expectantly.

Looking down, she had offered me a flower. Dew still on the velvety red petals. A rose. A warm smile was welcomed with open arms onto my lips. Partially because it was Ruby Rose giving me a rose, but mostly because it was my adorable little sis giving me a gift she found worthy.

"Look Yang! This rose is for you! So even if I'm not around, you still have a rose with you!" Tears welled up in my eyes, I'm so proud! She giggled at her own joke.

"Thanks sis!" I happily grabbed the stem… roses. Roses have thorns. And one just went into my finger! "Ow Ow Ow Ow ow!" I nearly threw the precious, delicate gift. Nearly. I calmed myself just as I was about to throw the offending trap afar. I carefully switched hands.

Turning my gaze to the afflicted hand, well… at least no thorns are stuck in my skin. I was bleeding, though. Sighing, I wondered where a band-aid could be.

A warm, wet, and lightly prodding sensation overtook the leaking appendage.

What the-! I turned back! I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "Ruby! Wh-what are you doing!"

She took my finger out, "I'm sorry Yang! I made you bleed! Don't worry though, I'll take care of you as your team leader!"

If there were someone reading my mind, all they would hear is a high pitched squeal.

* * *

 ** **Weiss's PoV****

There's nothing wrong with indulging one's self every now and again, especially after working hard. It was more of a reward really. A job well done reaps some sort of prize.

Her hands were so delicate and skillful. They weaved through my silky hair with practiced ease, brush gliding smoothly through the white strands. She was humming a sweet little toon to herself and her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth. It was cute, really.

This isn't exactly what I had planned. I just wanted to spend some quality time with her, alone in a somewhat intimate setting. There's no way I would ever admit it, but I do… I do like her. Agh! I could feel my face heating up at the thought!

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Oh! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" looking up once more, I saw her silver eyes filled with concern for me and only me, reflected in the mirror.

I felt elated. The feeling of knowing someone cares so deeply and passionately about me…. It's warm… I like it. I like her.

"No, but I think you've got it all." As reluctant as I was to say, I would feel bad simply having her brush my hair the entire time we were together.

"Ok!" She piped up and gently set the brush to the side before turning back and smiling at me in the mirror. "Whatcha wanna do now?" A sweet, simple grin that warmed my icy heart. This… this warmth is addictive. I want more of it. Of her.

"I… what is something you would enjoy?" I couldn't think straight. Best to avoid the question politely.

"Hmmm," she placed a hand on her chin and tilted it to the side. A comical display of deep thought. "Anything! I'd enjoy anything so long as I'm with you!" A full and honest beam of unbridled truthfulness and purity. The honesty behind her touching words caused me to heat up. I could feel the blood rising to me cheeks. That wasn't fair! It was so casual, yet so charming!

To hide my embarrassment, I hid my face in my hands. Even this bit of discomfort from rushing blood is a nice sensation. I… I wouldn't mind feeling this every now and again so long as I'm with her and she's the catalyst for it.

I peeked out from behind my fingers, she was sitting patiently with the same blinding smile.

She's smiling for me… I felt the corners of my mouth rise.

"What about… a walk then? Just a simple stroll around the campus?" Wow. Lame. You couldn't suggest anything more boring, Weiss. Good job.

"I love walks!" She stood up and dashed over to the door. I blinked, what… Ruby eagerly danced in place at the door leading to the hallway, waiting for me.

It dawned on me, she really is a puppy. My small grin grew. "A walk. Who wants to go on a walk?"

"Me!" I guess I took it too far. She grabbed my hand and rushed us out the door. "I'll show you all my favorite spots!" I couldn't help but picture me holding a leash and being lead around by an excited puppy. Except, she's holding the… she's holding my hand.

We slowed to a slow stroll. She was smiling so earnestly. I was staring at the ground so intently. I was panicking. She's holding my hand so freely. In public. Where others could see. I hope it's not sweaty. I hope she doesn't realize I'm nervous and pulls away.

My mind was a jumble of anxious thoughts. Stop. They vanished.

I looked to my right and saw the sight I'd love to see every morning when I wake up and every night before I sleep. Her beautiful silver eyes were looking caringly at me and a reassuring and gentle smile was delicately painted upon her oh-so-kissable lips… wait. What am I thinking!

* * *

 **Weiss's PoV**

Apparently that dolt's favorite treat is cookies. Hardly a healthy habit, my hand stirred the batter in the bowl as I looked over the recipe.

She ought to be stopped, break out of it, find a better treat.

Yet I still whipped the batter and got a scoop.

Since that barbarian of a sister she has doesn't seem to care and instead things it rather cute, I suppose I will be the one to ensure my leader doesn't get cavities.

I slid the sheet spotted with cookie dough dollops into the preheated oven.

Closing the oven, I sat down and then it all dawned on me… I was in one of the aprons, ingredients strewn about the counter, a bowl of cookie dough, and a recipe book… I had made her cookies while lamenting about how she shouldn't have cookies…

The door opened and I heard a cheery hum coming from the source of all my confusion. Just for a second, I listened and unbeknownst to me, a smile crept onto my face as I imagined her getting excited over the cookies I'm making her. I quickly wiped it off my face and hurriedly began putting the ingredients away. _What was I thinking! I… I don't like her like that! Do I? I love her eyes, her smile, her laugh; I love the way she says my name and always encourages me. Wait. No!_ With a sigh, I resigned my task of putting away the components of the cookie and slumped into a stool. _What am I going to do?_ Staring at the ceiling, I dragged my vision forward by pulling my head down with my hands, smearing the sweetness along my cheeks.

My eyes shot open, _I've had cookie dough on my hands this whole time! Wh- how! Urgh, she makes me lose my mind. I'm sloppy when I'm thinking about her. I got to quickly get this off before she-_

"Mmmmm… is that…" so cliché I thought as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were closed as she basked in the aroma. Upon opening them, she scanned the scene, resting her beautiful irises on me. I couldn't help but blush, _I had cookie dough all over me and she obviously knows that I'm making them just for her!_ She was still looking at me, I could see the question mark above her tilted head slowly, slowly turn into the answer. _Oh no._ I closed my eyes tight and looked away.

I waited for the teasing words or the unadulterated gratitude, I imagine their effects would be the same…. Yet instead of speaking, she crossed the room. I could hear her getting closer! What is she- a sensation I'm familiar with and secretly enjoy touched my cheek. Gently, she turned my head and the warmth returned. Satisfied with herself, she stepped back. I opened my eyes and saw her staring gleefully at me, I could practically see a tail wagging furiously behind her. "You're the best partner ever and I love you!" That did it. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. _She's going to be the death of me!_

* * *

 **Third person POV**

"She seems to be getting along nicely with everyone." He murmured more to himself than his blonde companion. "Prodigious and skillful, natural leadership, uplifting, she's a good addition don't you think?" A long drink from his mug. He pushed his glasses up off his nose.

"Yes, I suppose so… but let's not forget-"

"-Of where she comes from and what that may mean. Yes, I know…" Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. "The world is never easy…" Years of experience has taught him that. "Hopefully, we just happened to stumble upon a gem in dark place and nothing more."

"Often times, there's a snake hiding beneath the rocks." Instead of responding, he leaned forward in his chair and refocused on his screen. _Please, Remnant, just let this be a diamond."_

* * *

 **Blake's PoV**

It amazes me… something so adorable is also so- a bullet imbued with fire dust buried itself in between the eyes of the charging beowulf- dangerous. I suppose she really is as her last name implies; a rose, so beautiful and yet one must be careful with how they approach it.

That was the last of the pack. We were suddenly surrounded by them on our way back from the Emerald Forest. It's not all bad… in fact, the mirth in her eyes and grin on her lips means that it was quite the opposite. She always loves showing off her Crescent Rose. Beneath her cloak, her rail wagged slowly. It was too cute!

I find it hard to read sometimes. It's not distracting noises or piercing gazes. Frequently, I've been thinking about this stupid "game" Yang made where the winner gets to "have" Ruby. She's not an object! ... but if we are viewing her as something to possess, then I desire- I lost my place again.

Sighing, I closed my book. As I lowered it from my perception, I saw red. Down and down went my book until I rested it on my lap, and then I was met with a surprising but pleasant sight. Ever-sparkling eyes that never seemed to display any sort of negativity, A smile that shatters the darkest moods, and an innocent face which everyone can trust.

"I've never read that book, but I've heard it's really, really good! I like the author's other works and, uhm… B-Blake, I was uh… wondering if I could borrow it when you're done." She fidgeted with her thumbs, cycling them over each other, a light blush on her cheeks and averted eyes. I felt as though Cupid, in all of his precision, shot an arrow once again, through my heart. I love everything about her… she's helped me so much and I… I've done nothing to earn it or repay her.

"Of course," I knew she liked reading, it was how we initially started talking. When the White Fang wasn't what it is today, I would often find a quiet place to read until a meeting or event were happening. I'm not overly fond of others. There's nothing wrong with them, I just prefer the company of silence and peace more. I remember, I was reading one of my favorites… again, when I heard footsteps leisurely making their way towards me. Unconsciously, I sighed at the interruption. As the individual drew closer, I situated myself in an attempt to clearly state, "Do not disturb."

It seemed to have worked because she walked right by me. I caught the smile on her face and the peaceful resonance within her. Witnessing such unbridled purity and joy, I felt a smile of my own rising to my lips. It swiftly past as she continued by. She took a few steps before she paused and stood there for a bit. Then she spun on her heel and marched back to me. _Oh great…_ As I put down my book in preparation for the inevitable, I was startled by how close she was.

"I love, love, love that book! When he was in Vale for the release of his new series, I got my copy signed! It made me so happy!" Shock, that was my first feeling. The author is rising, but is still pretty under-the-radar. I didn't expect to meet someone who shared my love of his works here… "Oh… uh…" she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose. Er… sorry for interrupting your reading. I just saw the cover and was so excited! It is such a beautiful work of literature." I'm not sure what it was, maybe I was just in a good mood that day, maybe it's because she was cute, or maybe because she liked reading as much as I do, but I'm glad that I talked with her.

"Thanks Blake! You're the best! I love you!" She crawled up and hugged me awkwardly as I was laying on my bed. I smiled at her, I really do love hearing those words and feeling them too. I like them more than my books. A whole lot more.

 **Yang's PoV**

* * *

No one told Ruby she had an inheritance from Summer. All this lien left behind for her daughter who didn't even know it existed. Qrow, Dad, and I all agreed to just let it accumulate interest so that she may be able to do as she pleases without any hindrance or worry.

Rapid thumping on the floor, I felt myself smile involuntarily. I felt her jump against me and wrap her arms around me. Her hood fell back and I felt her wolf ears tickle my cheek as she nuzzled into me.

After a moment of her relishing in the contact, gravity took hold and she plopped to the floor, landing on her feet. I turned around to see her smiling brightly with her eyes closed and her tail wagging eagerly against her cape. It was so cute! Though, she doesn't want anyone to know she's a faunus.

It seemed that thought also crossed her mind in the same instant since she paused in her mirth and put the hood over her head again. Careful tucking any traces of her wolf faunus self away. Her tail stopped wagging behind her cloak. When she was done, she broke out of her concentration and smiled at me again. "Yaaaaaang!" She rocked onto the tip of her toes and lingered there for a moment after finishing saying my name. Back on her feet normally, she… she was too cute! Ahh!

I quickly turned away from her and took a deep breath to calm myself and lower my blush. That was my second reaction, luckily, my first one didn't go through. My first one was to pick her up in a big hug and shower her in kisses.

Smiling genuinely when I faced her again, my heart thumped as I saw her beaming as brightly as ever. "What's up, little sis?" She perked up.

"Uhm… er… hmm…" She placed a hand on her chin and looked nowhere in particular to think. "Oh! I love you! ...wait, that's not why I was looking for you… uhm…" She crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Ah! I know you said I couldn't get a job last year because I was too young, but I need lien to buy candy, weapon parts, you nice things that I think you would really like and totes deserve, and, and… stuff! You know? So can I get a job?"

Her eyes were dazzling. Not pleading or begging, just excited and happy. _Buy me nice things? You're my most precious possession… though you aren't property or anything and you are your own person. I just think of-_ I mentally shook my head to focus on my adorable little sister. "Ruby, you don't need lien. I'll buy you all the things you want because I love you, too and I'm your older sister-"

"But-"

"And you're the most important, beautiful, and precious thing I desire. You're all I want, Ruby." It felt nice to get it out, but, "Er… because we're family and all." I didn't want to weird her out.

For awhile she resumed her concentration pose. "Hmm…. But then I'm like… like a moocher! I want to give back too! Is there something I can do to like… earn your lien?"

" _Mama, can I get an ice cream?" Summer smiled down at the little Ruby then looked at the price._

" _Of course dear, but remember something; see I'm giving the nice man ice cream and he's giving you the it, so what am I getting?" Summer handed over the coins and the man handed over the cold treat. To which she gave to an eager Ruby who danced in place as she received it._

" _Uhm… hmmm… nothing?" The younger Ruby frowned at the realization._

" _Not necessarily. I get your love. And that," she knelt down and wiped a smudge of ice cream off her daughter's cheek. They both smiled. "That is far more valuable than anything else… Now, let's get home. I'm sure your big sister misses you, and daddy too."_

" _Ok!" Ruby happily put her little hand in her mom's. She swung her arm lightly as she licked at her ice cream._

Summer told dad that, and dad told me that story. _I wonder if she remembers…_

"Uhm… if I give you uh…" she counted on her fingers. "Three! Three kisses, will you buy me this blade polisher? It's on sale right now and it's good quality and I would really, really, **really** enjoy it. The one I use right now is alright, but I'm almost out of it, and I saw this better one was on sale and was like, 'well might as well since I need some anyways.' but I don't have any money! So… uhmm…" She got so caught up in her excitement about this weapon polisher, she forgot where she was going with this. Flustered, she looked down and twisted her right foot into the ground.

"Deal!" _oof… I sounded a bit too eager. I mean, it's not me who suggested it… it's her idea! So it's ok… right?_

She looked up and her sunny aura filled the room again. "Really?! I love you so, so, **so** much!" She jumped on me again. Her arms wrapped around the back of my neck as she cuddled into me. I felt her kiss one cheek, the other, and my forehead. Taking a few steps ahead of me, she paused and turned back a bit puzzled. _Oh! Right now?_ Her hand reached back and cupped mine. Again, she began leading me, swinging our entwined hands quite happily.

On our way out, I saw Weiss narrow her eyes and grit her teeth at me. _That's right! She's holding_ _ **my**_ _hand and gave_ _ **me**_ _kisses. Suckah!_ I stuck my tongue out at her just to add salt to the wound. She scoffed and stomped her foot before looking away. I snickered silently and returned my attention to the oh-so-cute sister before me. I smiled again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pyrrha PoV**

I wanted to take Ruby out on a stroll around Vale. Just the two of us. I didn't think she'd be free or say yes, so I didn't think that far ahead.

Looking beside me, she rocked back and forth in place with a smile on her lips, humming happily. We were huddled under a tree while the rain poured relentlessly. I sighed, I didn't check the weather because I didn't think she would say yes… Still I couldn't help but smile at her adorable smile and her merry tune. She must have felt me staring because she turned and gave me a full grin closing her eyes as she beamed up at me.

Blushing, I wasn't sure whether it was because I was gawking at her or she smiled at me. "Hey Pyrrha, do you like splashing in puddles?" her eyes were analyzing the streets with great focus.

"I can't say I have ever done so." The only warning she gave was a grin before she ran out into the rain and jumped into a puddle, splashing water around her.

Just the rain soaked her in an instant, and then she jumped in the puddle. She might as well have gone swimming. Still, it was cute. Like watching a puppy play in the rain. She hopped from one puddle to another like a little child, seeming to have the time of her life. Maybe… maybe this- uhm- date isn't so bad. A blush rose to my cheeks as I thought of us on a date.

She continued to frog around in the streets for a bit, then she came back. With a mischievous grin, she stood next to me. Slowly, slowly getting closer and closer to me. If I weren't thinking of how her drenched clothes outlined her body so well and how the rain had matted her hair to her face in an indescribable alluring manner, I would have known why she was smiling with devious intent.

"Pyrrha!" She hugged me tightly, meshing her body against mine. Blood rushed to my face at the intimacy. I went rigid. I couldn't think. Her body was so entwined with mine, it just fit, like a complimentary puzzle pieces. I… I really am in love… or at least crushing hard.

Her giggling brought me out if my reverie. I felt the doing of her work. Now we are both in rather wet clothing. I joined her in laughing, everything is just so much better when I'm with her. My clothes aren't wet from a gloomy rain, it feels like instead that they are wet from a memorable day at a beach. Point is, she makes everything positive.

My scroll buzzed and the good times stopped. With a long sigh, I realized it was time to get back. We walked side by side, which was enough for me. I was content. She stomped in puddles and jumped in larger ones. I would get splashed with the displaced water. We'd both laugh. I didn't want to go back yet.

There was a moment of panic when she nearly slipped. She wasn't stomping or jumping, just walking when she just barely caught herself from crashing with the asphalt.

An idea. While I was more than content with just being with her, I wouldn't be against having a bit more. "Hey Ruby, want to hold me hand so you don't slip?" I had barely asked the question when I felt her fingers mix with mine.

This isn't the type of hand holding I was thinking of. This is like… this is like couples holding hands. Our shoulders were pressed together due to the way she held my hand. She had wrapped her arm around the inside of mine so as to make her fingers match mine. Our hands were locked together.

"Thanks Pyrrha!" She beamed and I blushed. As we boarded the airship heading to Beacon, I realized, she hadn't let go. I also realized that I rather liked the closeness and intimacy we shared because of it; I loved the way her fingers fit in the spaces between mine so perfectly… like a puzzle. A smile warmed my heart. _Like a puzzle…_


End file.
